


Tongues of Fire - Trailer

by FieryEclipse



Series: Tongues of Fire [2]
Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Fic Vid, Heroes, Heroes Reborn - Freeform, M/M, Reborn - Freeform, Tongues of Fire, Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryEclipse/pseuds/FieryEclipse
Summary: A fan made trailer for my current Heroes work in progress, "Tongues of Fire"...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long, I've been so insanely busy over the holidays. But, by some miracle, I DID manage to work like crazy to get this trailer done! ^.^
> 
> Thanks for your patience, I really hope you enjoy this trailer and let me know what you think! I'll be back as soon as I can to update the fic itself. As you can see... there's lots more story on the way... X)

 

“No one will believe me.” Sylar stated with the loft of an eyebrow.

“Us.” Peter corrected. “No one will believe _us_.”  
_____________________________________________

What if you had lived another lifetime in the span of a day? What if it was all a dream? What if nobody understood what you'd been through, except the one person you used to hate most in the world...?

The future is precarious. Abilities have been revealed. Superhumans are disappearing but nobody seems to notice. In the wake of their five year nightmare, Peter Petrelli and Sylar are hunted, considered far too dangerous to be free. Cast out by everyone they used to know, together the two vigilantes must navigate a brave new world that not only condemns the depth of their power, but of their forbidden bond as well.

This is my take on Volume 6 “Brave New World”, focusing on Peter and Sylar and their relationship after “The Wall”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is what I'm supposed to do to get a trailer out there (this is my very first fanvid), or if there's a better way to do it than making a new story, but if anyone has any advice/suggestions, please feel free to fire them my way ^.^
> 
> (Also, does anyone know how I'd share this over on Fanfiction.net, where you can't post links?)


End file.
